Bundles of Joy
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: Shadow returns home after a year or so, to be with Amy now that Black Doom is dead. When he comes home, he's got a surprise waiting for him, and he learns an important lesson about family. Can this surprise also mean trouble?  PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Bundles of Joy (chapter 1)

Shadow returned home, it had been about a year or so, and everything was dusty.

He had missed his dismal apartment room all the time he had been gone, but mostly, he missed his beloved Rose. They had eloped before he had left, and he had not seen her since. He had yearned for her the whole time he had been fighting Black Doom, so far from home.

He only hope she still felt the same way.

He remembered where her house was, knowing that was the first place he wanted to stop. As he walked out of his home, chaos controlling to his beloved's front doorstep, he imagined her happiness at seeing him. The thought made him impatient, and he rang the doorbell immediately.

It was only early six in the morning, but he hoped she would answer.

After about ten good minutes, she opened the door, wearing a robe, her eyes still a bit fluttering.

"..Shadow?...Is this some dream…?" she murmured.

He held her tightly, and that woke her up.

"Shadow!! You're finally home!! I waited so long!! So much has happened! Wait until you see our…" she suddenly stopped.

Shadow looked into her eyes, slightly worried.

"What is it Amy?" he asked slowly.

"…Well…we have…I had your….I had your daughter." she said slowly in reply.

Shadow froze.

"…What? Whe-When?!" he asked, astonished.

"When you left…I was pregnant, but the signs were not yet visible…and the time you were gone….was long enough. She newborn….it happened last week." Amy replied.

"….I don't believe it…I had no idea how much responsibility I placed on your shoulders…Amy, I'm sorry!" Shadow replied.

"Why are you sorry? Your daughter is beautiful!! Her name…is Lycoris….like the spider lily. It was Maria's favorite flower….right? " Amy said, her eyes slightly narrowed to respect Maria's memory.

Shadow nodded, a sad smile on his face.

"It's a good name." he said.

Amy ran inside, and after a few minutes, came out with a bundle. Within the bundle, Shadow saw a sleepy eyed infant, with red and black quills. Her little face was like that of a doll, and her red eyes gleamed majestically. She looked slightly fragile despite being the daughter of the ultimate life form.

"She looks a lot like you, doesn't she?" Amy said happily, her green eyes now sparkling.

Shadow reached out, stroking his daughter's soft cheek, making Amy smile. She was defiantly sure that this was good for him. Now they were a family, and she felt closer to him than ever.

Lycoris reached one tiny hand out, grabbing one of Shadow's fingers. Shadow chuckled, watching her examine it, as if she were fascinated.

"Do you…want to hold her?" Amy asked, slightly nervous for some reason.

Shadow nodded, and took the small bundle off of his hands. He rocked Lycoris gently, and he felt a warmth in his heart. He hardly knew anything about love, until he met Amy, now, she had given him a family to belong to, and he was no longer alone. He knew nothing of being a parent, but he wanted to learn, and he wanted his child to be loved. Yes, he would love this child, and Amy, and he would never let them be harmed. In thinking these thoughts, his smile brightened.

Amy looked into his eyes lovingly, and he looked back. They stood, caught in each other's gaze.

"Is that you, Shadow?!"

They were suddenly interrupted by the voice of a familiar hero. Sonic ran up onto Amy's porch. They both stared at him, slightly irritated.

"Oh…I guess I ruined the 'Guess what, you're a dad' moment didn't I?" Sonic said, a goofy grin on his face.

Shadow chuckled.

"So you didn't change much while I was gone, did you? Still as childish as ever." Shadow teased.

"Hey, we all changed, Amy most! And Cosmo grew out her hair, and…well, lots of things happened!!" Sonic said in a pout.

Lycoris let out a tiny giggle, and Shadow smiled.

"So, when are you guys tying the knot?" Sonic suddenly asked.

Amy and Shadow blushed.

"….um.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thought this would be a pretty fun one to write!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bundles of Joy (chapter 2)

Shadow and Sonic sat next to Lycoris' pink cradle in Amy's house as Amy cooked breakfast downstairs. Shadow rocked the cradle back and forth as Lycoris clapped in happy amusement.

"So, how does your first day of being a dad feel, Shad?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"Don't call me 'Shad' it's annoying. Being a father is fine I suppose." Shadow said as he watched his daughter reach for a toy in her crib. It was a little pink teddy bear with a cute smile and soft fur. She cuddled with it, and seemed happy.

Shadow smiled warmly.

"Ah, one big happy family of sorts. She's a cute kid though." Sonic said as he watched her shake the bear happily.

"Yes…I'm looking forward to being with them for as long as possible…" Shadow said his warm slime unfading.

"You've changed….so much. It was Amy…wasn't it? She helped you out of your pit of emo!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"Pit of….emo?" Shadow said, slightly weirded out.

Sonic pat his friend on the back. Shadow looked at him, his red eyes filled with slight surprise, and Sonic gave him the signature goofy grin.

"I think you're doing fine already!" he replied.

Amy opened the door, a plate of steaming biscuits in one hand, and a smile upon her face. She walked into the room, reaching into the crib to pat her daughter gently on the head, and place the biscuits on a small table beside the crib. She sat, taking one biscuit and munching it happily.

"So, how are you and Lycoris getting along?" she asked with a happy smile on her face, turning to Shadow.

"Fine. She has strange habits though…" Shadow replied.

"Strange habits? Like what?"

"She sticks her thumb in her moth before sleeping, and she won't sleep without that bear…the one I gave you…" Shadow said a confused look on his face. Amy seemed surprised at first, but then it wore away, and she began to giggle. Shadow became even more confused.

"You must have never been around children a lot, huh Shadow? Many children have these habits. She does suck her thumb quite often though. Don't worry; this is something she'll grow out of sometime." Amy said as she finished laughing.

"Did you study a lot while I was gone?" Shadow asked.

"Oh no, I just know this because I used to watch Cream when she was a baby. It's also a mother's instinct!!" Amy said, giving him a cheerful thumbs up.

"Is that so? Maybe one day Sonic will have a child too…." Shadow said.

"Hey, I'm not like you guys!! You guys have a daughter at seventeen years old!! Pretty shady…." Sonic said teasingly.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Amy asked in irritation, her hands at her hips. Shadow only shook his head. Same old Sonic, no matter how long time goes by.

_(Sixteen years into the future)_

"Damn!! Why did it turn out like this!?"

A blue hedgehog wearing black pants and a long white shirt cried out curses as he stood over the dead body of another blue hedgehog who had been stabbed in the heart. They stood in the debris of what seemed to be a city. Tears sat on the edge of his golden eyes.

"Yue!!"

A white echidna girl wearing a gothic black dress ran to him, her blue eyes filled with sadness and worry.

"He's gone Miyura. She got him. Where's Kanako?!" the blue hedgehog asked hastily.

"She's in the base; she's making a time machine!! She says if we go back in time, we can destroy her, and save everyone!!" the echidna exclaimed in her soft voice.

"Back into the past?! How is that going to..."

"Yue, this is hardest on Kanako, and I believe she knows what she's doing!"

The blue hedgehog looked down at the dead body at his feet. His golden eyes blinked back the tears that wanted to fall. His right fist balled up, he looked into the green eyes of the body.

"I promise dad, we'll do everything we can to make it better, and we will destroy her." He said as he stood to walk away with the white echidna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ohhh I smell trouble... Please keep reding and reviewing! I planned to make this a romance humor, but I changed my mind, because I have some good plans!


	3. Chapter 3

Bundles of Joy (chapter 3)

Shadow had learned a lot about being a father, and only one week had passed. Everyone had group hugged him when they saw he had returned, and now he was the talk of the city. Everywhere he went, people praised his victory over Black Doom. Things were quite enjoyable, although he still had to get himself used to being called 'daddy' or 'papa'. It was strange and new, but the feeling was great. Lycoris was learning to speak, but it was very little. She said 'papa', 'mama', and thanks to Shadow, she could say 'damn'.

Lycoris crawled on the ground near Shadow's feet, messing with his shoes. She was a very curious child, a bit too curious.

"NO LYCORIS, DON'T TOUCH PAPA'S GUN, YOU'LL GET OWIE!!! REALLY BAD OWIE!!!" Amy exclaimed as she ran to the overly curious infant.

Like I said, a bit too curious.

Shadow laughed as he watched Amy pry the machine gun from Lycoris, Lycoris angrily refusing. Lycoris may have been a fragile looking child, and very cute, but that didn't change the fact that she was the daughter of the ultimate life form, and she was strong for being as young as she was.

Amy sighed, placing the gun in Shadow's hands.

"You can't forget how funny Lycoris is. Don't forget your gun anywhere she can reach it. And don't ever let her near chaos emeralds. We had a fun time with that one while you left yesterday. She can already chaos control. That just proves she's your kid!" Amy said, laughing.

"She is, isn't she…" Shadow sighed.

The door opened, and Sonic rushed in.

"Uh, so much for knocking." Amy said sarcastically.

"Shadow, I want you to meet my girlfriend!! Amy met her, we've been going out for a while now!" Sonic said happily.

A blue hedgehog girl with golden eyes, wearing a white sweet Lolita dress walked in. Her long quills were curled, and she was very cute.

"My name is Sakime. You're Shadow, right?" she said happily.

"Yes." Shadow replied.

Sakime walked to where Lycoris had been sitting down and pouting for the last few minutes. She pat Lycoris on the head gently, and Lycoris suddenly grew happy. She tugged happily at Sakime's long white sleeves, and Sakime picked her up.

"You must be happy Shadow, she's such a cute child." Sakime said, rocking Lycoris back and forth.

Shadow nodded with a small smile.

"She has a very bright future, she's very strong! I hope she does well one day." Sakime said, handing Lycoris over to Shadow.

"Leaving already?" Amy asked.

"We have reservations, so I'll see you!" Sonic said as he dashed out of the room in his signature speed.

Sakime pouted.

"I swear, he forgets I'm not as fast as he is." She said as she ran off.

_(Sixteen years into the future)_

The blue hedgehog walked into the broken down laboratory with the white echidna by his side. A black hedgehog stood near a huge machine. Her green eyes were filled with relief as she saw them, running up to them in her black dress.

"You guys! I fixed it! With this, we can make it all better! Where's your dad Yue? We need him to go with us!" the girl said hurriedly.

Yue shook his head, his golden eyes narrowed sadly.

"Dad's gone Kanako. I couldn't save him…." He replied.

Kanako's eyes also narrowed in sadness. She then took his hand.

"We can fix it. If we go back, we can fix everything. Everyone will live!" Kanako said hopefully.

Miyura looked into Kanako's green eyes with serious thought.

"Are you sure, that you want to do this? After all, she is your-.."

"She was. If she was still who she was back then, she would not have killed everyone, and all the other innocent people. She will be stopped, and this is the only way possible. It doesn't matter anymore." Kanako said as she turned to face the machine.

"Alright. Let's go. Are you sure it works? And you're positive that you want to do this?" Yue said.

As the machine turned on, a black portal formed in the room.

"I'm very positive." She replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ohh... I smell trouble...LOL, Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bundles of Joy (chapter 4)

"Papa!! Papa!!" Lycoris tugged eagerly on Shadow's foot, and he picked her up.

He rocked her back and forth gently, and she laughed. Shadow sighed in exasperation. Being a dad to a mini ultimate life form was no easy task. Like her father, she had high levels of intelligence, and could already speak as well as a kindergartener. She formed short sentences, and could already walk, but only if she had someone with her, and she was only now almost one year old. The creepy thing was her curiosity at all of Shadow's weapons, which according to Amy, would give her a bad 'owie.'

"Mama, why daddy look like me?" Lycoris asked in her high pitched voice of cuteness.

Amy looked down at the cute infant, and scooped her up.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!" Amy exclaimed as she huggled her adorable kid. Lycoris had a pouting look about her face, and she closed her big red eyes.

"Damnit." She said quietly.

"Lycoris!!"

"But daddy says it when you say he cute!! Wha wrong with it?" she asked innocently.

"You can't say that word, it's a daddy word! It's not for babies sweetie!! Besides, daddy shouldn't say it that much either, eh?" Amy said, raising an eyebrow at Shadow, as an anime style sweat drop formed over his head.

"Okay…" he mumbled.

"Haha man, your girl's got you under control!" Sonic taunted as he walked into the room.

"Oh shut up, faker!"

"Hey, I thought we got over the faker thing!" Sonic said in irritation.

"Sonic! One day, I will run as fast as you and daddy!" Lycoris said.

"Maybe kiddo. If you didn't inherit mommy's slowness!! She used to never be able to catch up to me!"

"I can now!" Amy said happily.

"That's because you ride on Shadow's back, cheater!!"

They laughed together, and Sonic noticed the sun setting.

"Uh oh!! Gotta go! Date with Sakime!! Nice to see ya! Bye squirt!!" Sonic said as he patted Lycoris' head, and ran out the door.

"His visits are quite short aren't they!" Amy exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips and sighed in exasperation.

"You should cook dinner already so we can send Lycoris to sleep soon." Shadow said.

"Oh ok…" Amy said with a shrug.

_(Nearby…)_

A portal opened, and Yue, Miyura, and Kanako dropped to the ground.

"…I haven't seen this place like this in so many years…" Miyura said sadly.

"It's so peaceful…different from what we live in, huh?" Kanako replied.

Yue's golden eyes showed signs of hesitance.

"We want to do this quickly. Get rid of her, then get out of here. I don't think we have any time to waste….although this place brings back a lot of good memories." He said to the group.

They progressed down the street, seeing things that sparked up memories of their childhoods. They stopped at a particular house.

"This is it. I'm sure. I think they're asleep. Ready to go?" Kanako asked.

"Yeah… come on."

They ran across the street to a familiar house, peeking through the windows carefully. Kanako gazed into the rooms, it was so wonderful, back in her time, this house had been demolished for years. She closed her eyes, and pulled out a black chaos emerald.

"…Hey…Kanako…is that what I think it is?" Yue asked in shock.

"…It was still in an experimental state, but I tested it, and it worked…so let's go."

"Chaos control!!"

Shadow rested his head on the pillow, for some reason, he felt restless. Lycoris slept peacefully in the room that connected to the bedroom, and the door was open. He closed his eyes, and then, he swore he felt a presence. He had felt chaos power in the air. He suspected it to just be the chaos emerald that he hid away, but this power was slightly different, a bit darker in a sense. He shrugged it off, getting up slowly off the bed as not to wake Amy up, so he could get some water.

As he passed by Lycoris' room, he heard whispers. Keeping a low profile, he hid beside the doorway, unseen in the darkness.

"Hurry Yue, we don't have much time."

"I know that…hand it to me Miyura."

"…I hate this….it's so unfair…she's…"

"You know what will happen if we don't do this."

Shadow quietly grabbed a gun that he stowed under the bed, and ran into the room. There he saw three teenagers, one was a blue hedgehog, wearing black pants and a white shirt, with golden eyes that reminded him of Sonic. The other was a white echidna girl, wearing a gothic black dress and boots, with blue eyes. The last was a Black hedgehog girl with green eyes, wearing also a black dress, and she looked like Amy slightly. The blue hedgehog held a still sleeping Lycoris in his arms.

"Who the hell are you?! Put my daughter down now!!" Shadow demanded as he pointed the machine gun at the boy angrily.

The group's eyes widened in disbelief, the boy cursed under his breath.

"What do we do Yue?!" the echidna asked hurriedly as she snatched Lycoris from him.

"Run now!!" the other girl exclaimed as she pulled out what appeared to be a black chaos emerald.

The other two ran out of the room.

"Shit!!" Shadow tried to chase after them, but was stopped by the girl as she slid out before him.

"This may seem crazy, but one day, you'll thank us for this!!" the girl cried as the emerald warped into a crystal sword.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Shadow exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

dun dun dun DUN!!! Clifhanging. One of my many great services! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Bundles of Joy (chapter 5)

Kanako held up her sword hesitantly.

"Get out of my way!! Why are you taking her?!" Shadow asked angrily as he pointed the gun at the girl, ready to shoot.

"It's a tough situation!"

"it can't be too hard to explain!! Why don't I ask you again?! Step aside, or you can die!! I won't let anyone harm my daughter!!"

"I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!!!" she exclaimed back angrily.

Shadow's eyes widened in slight disbelief, then he held the trigger.

"Are you trying to play some sort of game?!" he exclaimed.

"I am your daughter. At least one of them, anyway. I traveled through time. That baby is my older sister! I know this makes no sense, but in time to come, she will grow obsessed with power, and she'll destroy everything you know and care about!! She'll even destroy you!!!" Kanako cried.

"….What? Lycoris? How would she become like that?! There is no evil influence to her!!"

"Look, I don't know!! All I know is, that everything will be better once we get rid of her!" Kanako said as Amy stumbled into the room, not quite awake, but still alarmed.

"Shadow, where's Lycoris? Who's that?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"No time to explain Amy! I have to go rescue Lycoris!!"

Shadow ran past Kanako, who looked behind her as he ran by.

"Surely if you were my daughter, you would have mastered speed without a chaos emerald."

She heard him whisper this as he had disappeared.

"….Dad…." she mumbled in sadness.

Shadow ran through the street, his red eyes filled with determined anger, his teeth clenched tightly. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew he had to get there fast.

_(Somewhere nearby…)_

"Damn, she won't stop crying!!" Yue exclaimed angrily as Miyura attempted to calm Lycoris as she wailed.

Miyura sighed in irritation, trying to put her back to sleep, but it was obviously no use.

"What are we going to do?! Where's Kanako?!"

"How should I know Yue?!"

"Mommy!! Daddy!! I wanna go home!! Let me go home!!" Lycoris continued to cry.

"Hey!! What have they told you guys about making little girls cry?! Don't you have any manners?!" a determined voice asked.

Yue looked up, his golden eyes meeting that of Sonic. Sonic ran towards the teens, stopping in front of them.

"D-Dad?!" Yue exclaimed.

"W-What?! You look sorta like me, but I'm definitely not your dad!! Hand over Lycoris now, or Shadow's gonna be pretty angry!!" Sonic exclaimed, slightly surprised.

"We can't do that! She's a threat to our world!!"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said! Take her and run Yue!!" Miyura exclaimed hurriedly as she stepped before him defensively.

Yue nodded, and taking Lycoris, ran off.

"Hey!!" Shadow dropped in, his red eyes gleaming angrily.

"That guy just took her that way!! Run Shadow!!" Sonic said as Shadow bypassed Miyura, and ran off.

Miyura cursed, standing before Sonic.

"So tell me, who are you guys?!" Sonic asked as they prepared to fight.

"We came here to destroy Lycoris so that you'll live on in the future!! In the future, she killed you!! Yue is your son Sonic!!" Miyura exclaimed.

Yue ran with Lycoris in his arms, still crying loudly.

He muttered curses, he had no idea what he was going to do. Where the hell was he going anyway? He just ran quickly, hoping he could get far enough away. Knowing himself to be tired, and hoping no one had chased him, he stopped, resting on a curb near a park. He attempted to catch his breath, while Lycoris calmed down as if she had lost all her tears. She seemed to be staring at something, and her expression was grave, for that of a baby.

Yue looked up, and saw what he didn't want to believe.

"So Yue, is this the best plan you could come up with to destroy me? How low. Cheap, if you ask me."

He looked into the red eyes of a hedgehog with black fur with red stripes, and long quills covering her back, that waved in the wind gently. She wore a black chinese dress to her feet, and she held an evil smile upon her face as she pulled out a red chaos emerald.

"Damnit Lycoris..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go. Better explainations latter in story! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Bundles of Joy (chapter 6)

Baby Lycoris watched in helpless confusion as the older Lycoris grabbed Yue by his throat, a twisted smile on her face.

"You know Yue, your father was an easy target, I don't see how any of you could have hoped to destroy me. Fools go to hell Yue. I suppose Kanako sent you here right? Tell me where the rest of them are."

The older Lycoris tightened her grip on Yue, he was loosing air and fast. As an answer to some sort of prayer, Shadow ran in, slapping Yue out of the girl's grasp, and grabbing baby Lycoris as he ran.

"Father!" the older Lycoris exclaimed.

Shadow stopped, looking into the girl's red eyes angrily.

"Who are you?! Why is everyone after Lycoris?!" Shadow asked demandingly as the baby clung to him.

"I am Lycoris, father. Lycoris from sixteen years into the future. I'm sure you're quite surprised your daughter turned out to be like this."

Shadow's eyes widened, his fists shook angrily at his sides, and baby Lycoris grew frightened.

"There's no way!! I would have never let you become like this!! What's wrong with you?! Are you trying to fool me?!"

"So many questions, I have no need of answering them. Why don't you just find out for yourself?"

Yue got up after catching his breaths for a few moments.

"That is one thing I wanna know! Why Lycoris? Why'd you kill everyone? Why'd you kill my dad?...Why did you kill Shurei?"

"…..Shurei….i-it's none of your concern! What I do, and who I kill is up to me!" Lycoris exclaimed in a defensive manner.

"Shurei?" Shadow thought in confusion.

"I will take my leave for now… I'll let you all rest. Good night…father." She said as she used the chaos emerald to warp away.

Shadow now turned his attention to Yue, who had a sad look in his eyes.

"You have quite a bit to explain. Let's find your friends, and go back. You can tell us all everything."

Yue's expression grew guilty as Shadow led him back.

_(Later)_

"Tell us everything, and I just might consider forgiving you." Shadow said as he, Sonic, and Amy questioned the group.

"Alright….my name is Yue Harinezumi. My dad is Sonic. My mom is Sakime." Yue said with slight guilt.

Sonic grew wide eyed, and blushed.

"Wow! Me and Saki have something! I knew it was real!!" Sonic said happily.

"My name is Miyura Komori. My dad is Knuckles. My mom is Rouge."

"Aha…I just knew it!!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow jabbed his side to shut him up.

"My name is Kanako Himuri. Shadow is dad, Amy is mom."

"Get along with it." Shadow said impatiently.

Amy nudged him, a serious look in her eyes, Shadow sighed, slightly lowering his temper.

"….We were all happy at first. Me, Yue, Kanako, Lycoris, and Shurei." Miyura began, interrupted by Sonic.

"Who the heck is Shurei?"

"…getting on with it….we were fine until one day. Lycoris was out sick, so we played without her. This went on for many weeks, making us very worried. By the time she was better…she wasn't exactly herself…." Miyura said.

"…How so?" Amy asked sleepily.

"…She hardly spoke. She hated the sunlight, refusing to play with us. Her patience was shorter. She snapped constantly, and had become a bit violent. One day, we decided to pay her a visit, one we would never forget…..Kanako was in shock, and she was on her knees near the doorway when we came in. It was horrifying…I won't go into details. Lycoris had killed Shadow and Amy, it was gruesome, and there she stood, covered in blood, with a red chaos emerald in her hands. We saw her face….she was smiling as if she had gone mad. We never forgot it. She disappeared for a month afterwards, and when she was back, she had changed completely, she destroyed everything, she killed everyone. We never found out why. We just knew we had to somehow stop her."

Shadow looked to baby Lycoris, who slept on the couch peacefully, innocently. He couldn't believe how she would grow to be like that…and how she would grow even more powerful than he was, and utterly surpass him. No matter how much he stared at the infant, all he could pick out was innocence.

"You never answered me! Who's Shurei?!" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Shurei was Lycoris' boyfriend okay, lay off!" Kanako exclaimed in reply.

Shadow and Amy's ears perked up.

"…That's why I didn't want to answer you…I know how mom and dad are…" Kanako sighed.

"Okay, who is this Shurei, give us a picture!"

"Calm down mom!!"

"Anyway, that's about all we know…so…we won't kill baby Lycoris…instead, we ask that you help us stop the older Lycoris." Yue said.

"…I have one idea…but we need a time machine…a pretty good one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow...I'm sleeeepyyyy...Please review...or send me...coffee...zzzzzzzzzzzz


	7. Chapter 7

Bundles of Joy (chapter 7)

_(In an unknown area)_

"Lycoris…. They plan to find other ways to stop you through the stream of time….you must kill them, and bring me the chaos emeralds."

A dark voice spoke out, Lycoris stared into the nothingness before her.

"You'd better keep your end of our deal. This restraint cannot hold me for so much longer." Lycoris replied.

"Yes…"

"I'm going out…goodbye…I love you."

"…as do I Lycoris."

_(Tails Workshop)_

"…Wow…long story." Tails said as Yue finished their story of trouble.

Tails ran back to the lab, the others following hurriedly.

"…..Yeah I do have one, but it's old, and Shadow will be working chaos control to power it. You think you can handle so many Shadow?" Tails asked as he turned on the machine before them.

Lights began to blink on the panel, and Yue walked over to set the time on it.

"I set it to fifteen years into the future. One year before things went wrong. I'm sure we can do this. Are you okay with it Shadow?" Miyura asked.

"Fine…."

They stepped into the machine, Amy waved goodbye to Tails. Shadow nodded, also adding.

"Please watch Lycoris well…we don't know what may happen."

Tails nodded, and Shadow took out his red chaos emerald, now reassured.

"Chaos Control!!" Shadow exclaimed as Tails turned the machine on.

Tails turned to go check on baby Lycoris behind him, and his eyes widened in shock.

"L-Lycoris?!"

_(Fifteen Years into the future)_

Shadow, Amy, and Sonic stood in the land they called home, except, it was much different. The place had become more of a city, and the fields were smaller. Shadow recognized Amy's house.

"Today is the day that Lycoris first got sick. Come on, let's go!!"

Yue ran up to Amy's house, Shadow chuckled, he was just as fast as Sonic. Yue knocked on the door, and everyone ran up with him. The door opened, and there stood Amy, older, and even more beautiful. Amy grinned in delight to know she was going to be so pretty. The older Amy seemed surprised, her long quills hung at her sides, she wore an apron over a much longer red dress.

"Did we catch de ja vu..?" she asked Yue.

"Uh, no…more importantly, is Lycoris upstairs?"

"Yes, Shurei's with her. Please be careful, you might catch her cold too!"

Before the older Amy could add another word, Yue raced up the stairs, everyone else following behind.

Yue had stopped in front of a door, he was listening in.

Shadow also put his ears to the door.

"Shurei….what…."

"Lycoris…If you do so, we can be together forever…and you can have power….restraints will be.."

"…Shurei….what are you…Shure…"

"What's going on? I don't get it….restraints?" Sonic whispered.

" There's a necklace Lycoris is wearing. And that earring Kanako is wearing. They're called chaos restraints. They keep chaos power at bay so they won't go berserk. Shadow's bracelets are the same….but Shurei's acting strange…"

"It's really hard to hear them…." Amy whispered.

"What are you all doing?"

Shadow looked up into the eyes of a surprised older self. He saw that his quills had certainly gotten longer, and his eyes were no longer the cold and cruel orbs they used to be. He still saw he could make girls swoon, seeing Amy blush as she saw him.

"Hello mister Shadow…we're..uh…." Miyura tried to make up some sort of excuse.

"Dad, we wanna have everyone stay over, my room's big enough! Please!!" Kanako asked with puppy eyes.

The older Shadow sighed, nodding.

"You never change, no matter how old you get…."

Shadow smiled, seeing the family as it was now was sweet, soothing, he could see that it also made Amy happy too. What made him wonder was how it so suddenly ended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

zzzzzzz huh, oh...please review...zzzzzzzz...shadow...pancakes...maria...chao...zzzzz...ZOMG MARIA!!! lol


	8. Chapter 8

Bundles of Joy (chapter 8)

Kanako flopped onto her pink bed happily as the rest of the group took seats on the carpet around her. Shadow watched as the older version of himself eyed him and Amy, then Sonic. Without another word, he left the room. Amy laughed to herself. No matter how much friendlier and father-like Shadow got, she could see that his habits of suspicion never went away.

"Kanako, he looked at us funny. Does he know already?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure since you look exactly like our parents did fifteen years ago, they would be sure to be suspicious. Duh. I don't know what Lycoris will say, but it makes me sad when I lay here, reminds me of how much I miss everybody. What do you think Shurei was talking about anyway? He sounded so suspicious…." Kanako replied.

"I don't know…"

"Oi Kanako! Can you get us some juice?!" a voice asked.

Kanako turned to her now open door, a hedgehog peeked in, his green eyes gleaming. His fur was all black, and he almost resembled Shadow.

"Yeah sure Shurei. Be right back guys." Kanako said as she hopped up.

When both had left the room, they began to speak again.

"That Shurei guy looks almost like Shadow….weird huh? He looks sorta…like Mephilis, that guy who almost killed me when I was with Elise!" Sonic said

**(if you don't know, go on youtube and search Sonic next Generation) **

"Hey, who is Shurei, tell us about him." Amy asked.

"…Shurei Hireto, he was an orphan kid, he lives on his own. He's a really nice guy though, Lycoris is head over heels for him. I dunno about him now though. The way he sounded back there…definitely not the normal him." Yue replied.

"I'm back guys!" Kanako said as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

"…Kanako, how is Lycoris doing? We should talk to her immediately." Miyura said as she stood.

"Lycoris is okay. But do you seriously think we should do this now? You know Lycoris is a bit irritable when she's sleeping." Kanako replied.

Miyura sighed, her blue eyes narrowed.

"Not yet anyway. I think we should observe her behavior a little before we jump her." Kanako replied to Miyura's irritable sigh.

"The place changed a lot huh?" Amy said, trying to get everyone on a happier term.

"It got even worse after Lycoris changed. I still think we shouldn't waste time." Miyura replied as she crossed her arms before herself.

"Hey Miyura, get your ass home now! You too Yue!! Sakime has dinner already, and Rouge is gonna throw a fit if you aren't home soon!"

An older Knuckles had opened the door angrily, and Miyura jumped in surprise.

"Come on guys!! Hey, you guys look just like Amy, Shadow, and Sonic did when we were teenagers! Jeez, I guess that's what's in style."

Miyura and Yue got up.

"We'll see you tomorrow guys, we have to go home!"

Amy watched as they left.

"Wow, Knuckles is ripped! Did you see, he's got a tattoo! A dragon one on his arm! Sweet!" Sonic exclaimed.

Kanako sighed.

"What?"

"You're so childish sometimes…" Shadow said in an irritated manner, closing his red eyes.

They suddenly heard a bump noise, and Kanako got up to peek out into the hall. She saw Shurei entering Lycoris' room again. Her eyes narrowed she ran to listen to the door, Shadow and the others following.

"Grow strong Lycoris. You won't last otherwise."

"Shurei, is it true you're gonna leave? Please don't leave me…"

"You must listen to me. In order for me to keep staying by your side, you must-…"

"Everyone, I have dinner ready!" Amy yelled from downstairs.

"Jeez Amy, no matter how old you get, you always manage to have the greatest timing!" Sonic exclaimed in a whisper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

pleas review...I caught a freakin' summer cold...I couldn't even sing for choir class dang it...


	9. Chapter 9

Bundles of Joy (chapter 9)

Shurei left after eating with the family, leaving Shadow, Sonic, and Amy to sleep over with Kanako. She had laid out two sleeping bags in the room, so they were fine.

"…I haven't done something like this in forever!" Amy said as she lay out on a pink sleeping bag.

"I haven't done this since before Maria died."

"Do you always have to bring up that morbid thought? I do this all the time with Tails, we even force Knuckles into it sometimes!" Sonic said.

"Good times….good times…" Amy whispered.

"Oh, by the way, why did you only get two sleeping bags?" Sonic asked.

"…That's all we had, mine and Lycoris'."

"Wow, this one is Lycoris' bag? Smells nice…Lycoris smells nice…" Sonic said teasingly.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter." Shadow said.

"It's a joke! Jeez…"

Kanako laughed.

"I haven't been this laid back in a while… we can never sleep easy…we were always afraid Lycoris may murder us in our sleep…"

"Well don't worry, soon everything will be alright!" Amy said cheerfully.

"….So, I guess Amy and Shadow share sleeping bag!!" Sonic said mischievously.

"Yes, that happens to be the issue. Please no trouble, I would love my eyes to still be innocent." Kanako added.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Shadow and Amy exclaimed, crimson blushes spreading across their faces like fire.

"We were joking…calm down guys…" Sonic laughed.

"Good night guys…" Sonic said as he flopped over and closed his eyes.

Kanako flipped off the lights.

"…Good night….no sex…."

"HEY!!!!"

_(The next morning….)_

Kanako woke up, looking down to see the younger versions of her parents.

Sonic was sprawled over the sleeping bag, snoring with his mouth wide open. Amy was asleep, one hand holing onto Shadow's right ear. Shadow had his arms around Amy protectively, a serious look on his face as he slept on.

"…And this is why they made camera phones back then…." Kanako said to herself as she snapped pictures.

When the others woke up she waved from the bed.

"Let's go downstairs for breakfast….oh, by the way, you must not have heard me correctly last night." Kanako said with mischief in her green eyes.

"Huh?"

"I'll show you latter…."

They all went down to eat, finding Lycoris and Shurei at the table, eating waffles. A suspicious look rose in his eyes, but he dropped it quickly, smiling.

"Good Morning…" He said.

Replying to him, Kanko sat down at the table, stealing a bite from Lycoris' plate.

"Damn Kanako! That's mine!!" Lycoris exclaimed.

"Calm down, it was just a bite!"

"No, it was mine!"

"Lyco-.."

"Shut the hell up!" Lycoris exclaimed, her eyes fiery.

Kanako's eyes narrowed in sadness. Amy appeared shocked. She was indeed different from the Lycoris she had heard when they listened through the door. Shurei took her hand.

"Come on Lycoris…We should go out now…"

"Yes Shurei!" she replied, suddenly getting a happy smile on her face.

Without saying goodbye, they walked out the door.

"…This is where problems started…she suddenly became so mean…only Shurei could calm her down…" Kanako sighed.

"….Only Shurei huh?" Shadow said as his voice filled with suspicion.

"Why don't we meet up with the others to discuss it…" Amy replied.

"…You're right. We can watch Lycoris while we're out too. Come on, let's go get dressed!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, problems started over the waffles. LOL, Please review, sorry about sukyness if you expected more...


	10. Chapter 10

Bundles of Joy (chapter 10)

Miyura waved as she saw Shadow, Amy, Sonic, and Kanako heading closer, and grabbed Yue's arm to walk him over with her. They stood on the sidewalk near a park, and began to discuss their plans.

"How do you think we're going to do this?" Yue asked as they sat themselves down on the curb.

"First things first, this is where the problems with Lycoris and the change in personality started. We need to find out how and why before we start approaching her, and we need to find out what's up with Shurei." Kanako said, eyes focused on the ground seriously.

"I don't get it. It was like Shurei was a different person. Shurei had always been kind, gentle, never mean or strange, just a good friend. We need to get to them and observe. Where are they?" Miyura asked, turning to Kanako.

"….They should be heading to Shurei's house, let's all go!" Kanako stated as she began to walk in one direction.

Everyone followed in a slightly unsure manner, nobody knew what to expect when they got there. As they neared a small house on the farthest end in the neighborhood, all by itself, they stopped, Kanako running up to look into the windows. Sure enough, through an opening in the window, she could see Lycoris and Shurei, standing inside; they appeared to be chatting seriously about something. She nodded to the others, and they went to listen.

"…there is a fake…..He will try….stop…him….." they could barely make out what Shurei was saying. Much less Lycoris.

"….fake…destroy…..what about…..true?" they heard from Lycoris' end.

"Believe me…" Shurei said.

"I can hardly hear them. This is no good!" Yue said in frustration, is fists tightening.

Miyura nudged him, a warning to keep quiet. Looking in, the room was dark; the only light that came through was what poured in through the slightly opened windows. For a moment, the pair was silent, until Shurei leaned in to give a goodbye kiss to Lycoris. As he did so, Shadow sensed the strangest wave of energy in the air for a brief moment. Lycoris smiled as she was released.

"….when do you want this?" they heard her ask clearly.

"Soon." Shurei replied.

They could see Lycoris still smiling, the strangest look in her eyes as she walked out of their range of sight. Quickly, Yue led everyone away before Lycoris got outside. They followed him to the next street over, sitting on the curb once more.

"I still don't get anything!! I'm even more confused!!" Miyura exclaimed as she flipped over, laying on the burning sidewalk carelessly.

"….There was a sudden energy. Through that kiss…energy of some sort was transferred both ways. I can't quite figure it out; it's nothing I've ever seen…." Shadow said as he looked to the floor as usual.

"Energy? Transfer? What is that supposed to mean?" Kanako asked.

"It means that Shurei transferred some type of energy into Lycoris' body. I can't figure out what. She seemed fine…but there was such a strange look in her eyes afterward…like slight madness or such…" Shadow said as he fell into deep thought.

"Madness? Are you saying that Shurei is the cause of all this? It can't be though, Lycoris killed him afterwards. A week after killing mom and dad, she killed Shurei in front of our very eyes, and if not for Kanako's quick chaos control, we would have died too!" Yue exclaimed.

"We may not have all the facts, but by my judgment, he would be the one I most suspect." Shadow replied.

"So what is it you want to do?" Amy asked.

"Maybe we can stalk him or something?!" Sonic suggested.

"Stalk?" Kanako replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Kidding…jeez."

"We can get into his home. We need to go in and investigate further, there we would find more clues and such." Shadow said to everyone.

"We've never even been inside his house….how are we gonna get in?!" Yue asked.

"Chaos control of course!" Kanako replied.

"…What is it you expect to find anyway?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"…if he's the true cause of Lycoris' evil, there are many things I'll be searching for. Especially now that I remember it, that energy from earlier is starting to become more familiar to me…." Shadow replied.

"What do you think about the energy? Find out what it is yet?" Yue asked.

"…Not exactly….but it feels very familiar. It has the same sickening feel as darkness, yet something's different bout this…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, I finally updated. FINALLY!! NOW PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 11

Bundles of Joy (chapter 11)

On this day, Shurei and Lycoris were planning on an all day date, and wouldn't return to the house until night. It was just the perfect opportunity ever. The group snuck up to Shurei's empty house. Yue stepped out, searching for anything suspicious before he could get everyone out. Finding it to be safe, he motioned to the others, and they followed. Shadow pulled out his emerald, chaos controlling them into Shurei's home. It was quite dark within as they found themselves in what appeared to be Shurei's bedroom. It was small and simple, not much to it.

"What are we looking for Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"…..Anything that radiates darkness, evil…notes, substances…things like that." Shadow replied as he stood upright.

"Amy, look in the kitchen. Sonic will look in the living room. Kanako will check the second bedroom. Yue will check closets. Miyura will guard from the outside, and search as she does so. I will look into this room." Shadow stated as he turned to the others.

In turn, they separated to search their designated place. Shadow took a step toward a small wooden dresser, and opened the first small drawer. It was nothing but a few school uniforms. Shadow fingered through them carefully, finding nothing. He rummaged through the second drawer as well, only finding casual clothing. He impatiently opened the third drawer. Within were notebooks and such. Shadow took them out carefully, finding only schoolwork until he reached a final notebook without label. He opened it.

"Journal entry 27….Today I slapped Lycoris. How could I? What's wrong with me? All she did was remark on my work for science. Something is wrong. I noticed it in the mirror. I feel maybe I need to sleep more…" Shadow read silently.

Shadow made a frown at hearing he had slapped Lycoris, but he was confused at Shurei's writings. He read on.

"Journal entry 28…..I'm going mad. I swear it. I can see visions or something, like I'm psychic or something. I see this crying girl with red hair, she's crying over someone who looks like Yue's dad. I see an almost younger version of Lycoris' dad, he says something, like a name. Mar…Maria…and no matter what, I always see the flames. I think maybe I should go to a therapist or something, I'm not kidding. It's like those visions are replacing the memories I have. I can't even remember my mom's face anymore, which used to be a memory I treasured. I need something. Anything." Shadow's eyes narrowed as he finished that page.

It was memories of the battle against Ibilis. How would he know of such things, long before he was born? Visions how? It was hard to make sense of, yet it seemed so easy.

"Shadow!! Look at this!!"

It was Sonic's voice, calling from the living room. Shadow placed the notebooks back in order, and left the room. In the living room, Sonic pointed to the carpet. There were red spots on the carpet very lightly, leading under the couch. Shadow fingered them, knowing that it was for sure, blood. He lift the couch to move it. Underneath was a full sized mirror, shattered left of the center. A few drops of dry blood littered about the cracked glass surface.

"What the hell happened? Not like his reflection or something?" Sonic asked jokingly.

Shadow ran back into Shurei's room, grabbing his journal. He read the next entry.

"Journal entry 29…..That person I see in the mirror. I don't think it's me. I'm not myself anymore. My temper is so short, my control is little. What is wrong with me? My shadow is not my own. My reflection is a different person. Who? Who the hell am I?!" Shadow read to himself.

He realized that the journal ended there. Putting it back, he gathered everyone.

"I think I know what happened to Shurei." Shadow said.

"Tell us then!!" Yue insisted impatiently.

"….I believe he had a split personality. And that split personality-…"

"What are you saying father?"

Everyone turned, to see the future Lycoris standing before them, her red eyes gleaming with madness.

"The Shurei I killed is the fake one. The real Shurei is alive." She replied as she sat lazily upon the couch.

"Fake?"

"A person named Black Doom told me that the Shurei I was seeing was a fake, and the real Shurei told me that if I got rid of everyone, we would live happily together, and nothing would ever separate us. You were somewhat right though. The real Shurei was trapped as the shadow of the fake. He finally released himself through the mirror you see on the ground. One day, it will just be us. The world will be silent and peaceful. No one will ever destroy our happiness father. I won't allow you to either."

"You're mad!! The real Shurei you speak of-…" Kanako was suddenly cut off.

"Shadow….you must have believed you had destroyed me, but you now play the fool….your daughter has realized what she truly is, and knows that we can help her to seek a greater happiness!!"

It was a soft and deeply creepy voice, that spoke through the darkness shrouded around Lycoris, Shadow recognized it as Black Doom immediately. She smiled cruelly as Shadow's eyes widened in shock. Had he not killed Black Doom? How could he not be dead? And what of Shurei?

"Where is Shurei?" Lycoris asked Black Doom innocently.

Shurei suddenly walked out of the darkness. His black fur looked like it had been crystallized, and his eyes had turned a mad red. He smiled as the others drew back.

"Mephilis of the Dark!!" Shadow exclaimed angrily as his eyes showed a flaming anger.

"What do you mean? This is Shurei!!" Lycoris protested as she linked arms with him sweetly.

"You're mistaken Lycoris!! You've been-…"

"I would be silent. We have the infant you are raising; we will take her to raise her within the darkness! It will only make Lycoris stronger in the end. We have your friend with her as well. He may just die if I we decide on it." The dark Shurei said as he turned away, walking back into the darkness.

Blind with anger and frustration, Shadow followed the quickly, the others following him as quickly as possible before the darkness closed up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry, school has me on my toes, one report after another, so I'm a little slow!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Bundles of Joy (chapter 12)

As they entered the new dimension, they stopped. It was almost like a more immense, more powerful version of the inside of Black Comet. Shadow ran ahead of the group, his red eyes blazed furiously.

"What is this place?!" Miyura exclaimed as they struggled to keep up with Shadow.

"No idea!!" Sonic exclaimed in return as they ran faster. They noticed the black aliens that began to chase them.

"What the hell are those?!!" Kanako exclaimed as she began to run out of breath.

Yue threw Miyura on his back and picked Kanako up and continued to run, knowing his endurance was far greater than theirs. Sonic had Amy on his back, and all continued to run after Shadow while evading shots from the aliens.

In a farther area of the dark world, baby Lycoris was held in a playpen turned cage. Her older future counterpart watched over her silently.

"Why you hurting mommy and daddy?!!" the child cried as she held onto the bars of her cage with tear-stained eyes.

"….because if I do, you'll be much better off here." The older Lycoris replied with cold red eyes.

"Why are you doing this anyway?! To your own family and friends?!" a voice cried from farther behind them.

It was Tails, who had been confined to an ordinary cell. He had been slightly beaten for his resistance, a bit of blood oozed from a gash in his right cheek.

"I love Shurei more than anyone. If I had to choose between him and the world, I would still choose him. No matter what. He did everything for me, and now I will repay him." Lycoris replied.

"But that guy isn't Shurei!! It's Mephilis of the Dark! He and black Doom want to use you and-…."

Lycoris' eyes glared with intensity, she walked to him in his tiny prison cell. Sticking a finger at him, she spoke angrily.

"Shurei is Shurei. He would never use me. Never. And Black Doom has helped me so much. Thanks to him, I wouldn't be where I am now. As for you….if you want to remark badly about Shurei…"

Lycoris' upheld right hand now burned with red chaos energy. She brought it closer to him.

"….you won't make it to see your friends." She finished.

Tails looked to her uneasily as she smiled cruelly. She looked back at the younger version on herself, huddled in fear, shivering.

"Don't worry…We'll raise you correctly, and you'll be happy. Just you wait." Lycoris said as she walked over to poke the child lightly, her smile now more natural. Tails was slightly shocked, but he remembered Lycoris was still herself, even if she was now extremely deranged and murderous. An idea suddenly hit Tails. It was a good plan, but he knew he'd need Shadow there. Shadow and his chaos emerald.

Meanwhile, Shadow ran forward blindly. Knowing the others behind him were getting weary, he felt a bit ashamed for just bounding away from them. He could even now be running them into the enemy's hands. Who knows? All there was to do in this place was run, what with aliens in every place around, and everyone being weaponless. Suddenly, they reached a clearing, and within the darkness, stood Shurei. On guard, Shadow jumped back.

"Damn you Mephilis, where is my daughter and Tails?!!" Shadow exclaimed angrily as he and the others behind him caught their breath.

"Your daughter is fine; we have no intension of hurting her. As for my lover, Lycoris, very soon we won't be needing her after we train your infant! She'll become the pride of Black Comet, a living weapon to use at our disposal! We will soon get rid of the emotional fool of a girl that fights for us!! It's the greatest way to achieve power greater than Solaris, and retaliate at you!" Mephilis exclaimed madly.

"You bastard!!!" Kanako exclaimed as Yue put her down.

"How dare you use Shurei to toy with Lycoris, and then dump her to the side like a useless piece of trash!!? I'll kill you!!" Kanako exclaimed as she ran toward Mephilis at a full speed.

"No, stop Kanako!!" Sonic exclaimed as Kanako was suddenly slammed into the opposite side of the open space by an invisible force. She crashed into the wall, falling into Yue's arms as he caught her. The hit had knocked her out, but being the daughter of the ultimate life form, her injuries weren't so bad.

Black Doom stood near them, and Mephilis smiled cruelly.

"Your daughter would never believe you now anyway. She believes in her foolish love, resorting to anything. She's such a selfish person if you ask me." Mephilis said mockingly.

"YOU!! You made her like this damn you!!" Yue exclaimed as he held on to Kanako tightly.

"Where are they?!" Shadow exclaimed angrily.

"Why do you need to know? I'll send them to you. Why should we dirty our hands when we can just have her kill you instead?" Black Doom said cruelly.

Lycoris suddenly appeared through the darkness before them, baby Lycoris in her arms and Tails chained at her feet.

"You called?" she asked with a cruel smile.

"Destroy them Lycoris. And get the chaos emerald for me. See you latter." Mephilis said as he had Black Doom faded away into darkness.

Lycoris shoved Tails and the baby into a chaos energy cage, and looked to Shadow menacingly.

"…Looks like I have to kill you all over again father, mother. What a shame." She said as her hands began to radiate chaos energy.

Shadow pulled out his own green chaos emerald, ready to fight. Amy suddenly stood.

"But Shadow, she may be evil now but she's-…" Amy was suddenly cut off.

"She's a part of the future, and if I defeat her, we can change the past, and none of this will have ever happened. Each step we take only ruins the future more. It's time to end it." Shadow said as he began to gather the chaos energy around himself, ready to fight his own daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'M SO SORRY PEOPLE!! I'VE JUST BEEN DRAGGING MY BUTT ON THIS STORY!! PLEASE REVIEW!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!


	13. Chapter 13

Bundles of Joy (chapter 13)

Shadow ran forward, nearly striking his daughter in the face. She ducked away, making an upward slice, which he chaos controlled to avoid. She chaos controlled behind him, and he jumped over her arm, managing to punch her right cheek. The force pushed her back and she skidded across the dirt. As she stopped, she got onto her feet a bit slowly, wiping her cheek with the black sleeve of her dress. It had left a large red bruise, and apparently had cut her cheek from the inside, for she spat a bit of blood onto the ground.

"I guess I have to take you more seriously this time…." She said in a spiteful tone as she pushed her quills away from her face.

She chaos controlled before him, and he chaos controlled away. They moved like flashes on the ground, the others only could see them for a second before they flashed to appear in another place. Just watching them so move quickly made Amy almost noxious. Kanako held on nervously to Yue's hand as she watched the two strike each other so ruthlessly. Yue realized her worry. Shadow had always been a great father to her. Even Lycoris, after all, was a sweet and kindhearted sister. He knew Kanako was always torn in two with this sort of situation.

"Damn you Lycoris! You're only being used! The one you care about is gone! In fact, you're the one who killed him!!" Shadow exclaimed as he dodged a kick in midair.

Her eyes widened, and for the second she wavered, Shadow took the opportunity. He grabbed her by her long quills as they hit the ground, he held her in place.

"You killed him, and it's the truth! The one you follow now is the true fake!! You hide behind lies!!" Shadow exclaimed in her face.

For about a second, she seemed at a loss for words. Then her glare intensified.

"You lie!! I killed the fake!! He was fake! Fake! He was fake!!" she screamed it, she yelled out her words. It truly sounded like more than anything else, that she was truly trying to convince herself of it.

Shadow looked into her eyes, unafraid of her fire filled gaze. His right hand suddenly began to glow with red chaos energy. The others appeared shocked.

"…You're going to kill me?" she asked him, staring at his right hand emotionlessly as he gathered energy around him to power himself.

Kanako turned away. She didn't want to see. She loved her father, but she had always known that if he wanted to do something, or have something done, it always happened, no matter what it was. Even if he wanted to kill someone, then so be it. On the other hand, Amy clenched her fists with worried anxiousness. Even if that girl had killed so many people no matter who they were, she was still their daughter, and she was still, to Amy, considered family. Shadow drew his arm back to strike, and Lycoris braced herself. His arm then swung into Lycoris.

"NO!!!" Amy suddenly exclaimed.

Lycoris fell back, surprisingly uninjured. She had been knocked out cold onto the ground.

"…Wait…what happened?" Sonic whispered as he looked more closely.

Shadow now held something in his hand. It floated above his palm. It was a black liquid of some sort, and it radiated strong power. He suddenly crushed it in his hand.

"…Black spawn. It controlled the darkness of her heart, making her evil grow. It also fed off of that same evil that it cultivated. I guess you might say it possessed her." Shadow said as he wiped it off of his gloves.

Kanako ran to her older sister, trying to wake her up. Lycoris opened her red eyes, suddenly jumping up.

"Shurei?!" she looked around frantically.

"Kanako….where are we? What happened?"

Lycoris had become completely clueless. Shadow walked to her, and gave her a smile. Amy ran to hug her. Startled, Lycoris didn't know what to do.

"…Welcome back….Lycoris." she whispered happily.

Shadow freed Tails and the baby nearby. He brought the child to Amy, who cried with joy and held her child tightly. Tails jumped around Sonic happily. Shadow turned to Lycoris.

"Lycoris, there's no time to explain, you have to listen. If you see anyone who looks like Shurei, it's-…"

From behind, two arms reached around and grabbed Lycoris.

"I found you Lycoris!" a voice said worriedly.

Lycoris turned to see Mephilis holding her with a smile.

"Shurei? Is that you?" she replied as she looked into his eyes with confusion.

"No Lycoris it's a trap!!"

"Of course it's me Lycoris. Miss me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hah. See? I updated sooner. NOW REVIEW LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!!(Unless you're not normal. then you must be like me. LOL)


	14. Chapter 14

Bundles of Joy (chapter 14)

"Lycoris, I searched everywhere for you. We have to get out of here." Mephilis said as he began to pull her away from Shadow and the others slowly.

"Shu…rei?" Lycoris mumbled as she looked into his deep emerald eyes slowly and shyly.

"Lycoris, that's not Shurei!! Let her go now!! Mephilis, let her go!!" Amy exclaimed as she ran forward and grabbed Lycoris' hand and pulled her out of Mephilis' grasp.

Lycoris was confused obviously, and she fumbled back with Amy.

"What? But he looks…he's not? Someone tell me what's going on!!" Lycoris, who was at a loss of what to believe shook out of Amy's hold and ran a few feet away from the others.

"Lycoris, he's fake, the real Shurei….he's….well, just don't go to this guy! He's not Shurei, we assure you!" Sonic exclaimed, walking closer to Lycoris.

She edged away slowly.

"How do I know if any of you are who you say you are then? How do I know if anyone here is who they say they are? I…I'm confused!! What happened?! Is this another dream!?" Lycoris exclaimed in angry confusion.

"No, Lycoris, sadly this isn't another dream. I'm here to help you, but they-…" Mephilis was cut off.

"Lycoris, for about two years, Mephilis and Black Doom have controlled your mind!! Don't go to them! They've used you!! Please believe me!! Your own mom wouldn't lie to you would she?!" Amy exclaimed angrily as well.

"M-Mom? Are you saying….what? M-Mom?! No way!! You look my age!! That's not possible!" Lycoris exclaimed.

"But I am. I came to the future to save you Lycoris! We all did! Please!! Under the control of Mephilis, you killed so many people….and of those people….you killed Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, Sakime, Shadow…me….you also killed….Shurei." Amy said as she lowered her eyes slowly.

"….What? I killed everyone? Mom? Dad?...and Shurei? It's not…not…true….Sh- Shurei?!" Lycoris cried in anguish and utter confusion.

Mephilis behind her smirked quietly.

"…That's right dear Lycoris." he said out loud.

"Eh?"

Just as she looked behind her, Mephilis appeared behind her, and her face so happened to turn to where their lips met. He seized her and deepened this kiss. Her eyes which had shot open suddenly fogged. before Shadow could even run at them, Lycoris had been released, and she looked to him bitterly.

"You were going to kill me, correct? I thought so. You don't have what it takes to kill your own daughter! And now…you just lost your chance father." Lycoris said as she stepped away slowly from Mephilis.

"We now have all the emeralds….release the seal, girl." Black Doom said as he appeared out of the darkness behind her, the chaos emeralds floating around him.

Suddenly Shadow's emerald slipped away and floated to the others before Shadow could pull it back. They gathered around Lycoris slowly. Lycoris looked to the others with a spiteful smile.

"It's over for all of you!" she exclaimed as the chaos emeralds suddenly bathed the entire area in a bright white light. Nobody could see anything, not ever their own hands before their faces. Suddenly as the light faded, Lycoris stood before them, and smiled. The golden necklace that hung around her neck suddenly shattered. Lycoris' sinister eyes now glowed with intensity, and a berserk hate.

"Kill them all Lycoris." Mephilis said as he walked away with Black Doom into the darkness.

"Damnit all!! He fed her a stronger portion of the black spawn!! And broke the chaos restraints! Hell!!" Shadow exclaimed as he slapped his fist onto the cold dark ground beneath him angrily.

Amy ran in front of Lycoris, but was suddenly pulled back by Shadow.

"Don't Amy. With her restraints gone in that state, she's beyond all reasoning. She'll kill anyone now. Due to black spawn, she only recognizes Mephilis and Black Doom. Don't try it." Shadow murmured to her softly.

He was true in fact. Lycoris had gone insane, looking more like an animal than an actual person. She looked up at the group before her menacingly.

"Will destroy. Will kill. Will rip apart. Will drag. Will slaughter." Lycoris whispered as Sonic and Yue picked the girls up, ready to take shelter. It was going to be a horrid battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm doing ITBS testing people. my updates are slow. I NEED SLEEEEEEPPPPP ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ haha lol review. and if you do review, review on story quality instead of telling me to be faster. I know I need to be faster, it's just that I havemore stories going on besides this one, plus school, so there.


	15. Chapter 15

Bundles of Joy (chapter 15)

Lycoris suddenly leaped out at Shadow without warning, nearly missing him as he dove back, avoiding the fist she swung down on him. Her fist hit the ground, rock shattering to form a large jagged crater. She quickly got back up, and ran at him again. She attacked blindly like an animal, but precisely deadly, like a ninja, the strangest attack pattern Shadow was sure he had seen yet. She was much too quick to grab hold of, much too dangerous to get close to. He was having a hard time doing long range battle with her. Meanwhile everyone else had no choice but to watch and see who came out alive. Sonic hated it, he wanted to help Shadow, but he knew with Lycoris in this state, that if he left Amy and the others alone, Lycoris would most likely somehow run around and kill them. The battle was a heavy gamble to Amy and Kanako. In Amy's case, it was either loose a daughter, or loose a lover. Both were extremely painful. As for Kanako, it was to either loose her loving father, or to loose her kindhearted sister. Amy stood strait forward as she watched, not wanting Shadow to look back at her in worry. As for Kanako, who found it harder to face such circumstances, shivered lightly. Yue pulled her close to him, trying his best to calm her, or at least to get her to stop shivering. He never liked seeing her cry. Miyura bit her nails behind them, unsure of what to think anymore. The fight continued in spite of all this, Lycoris chasing Shadow with a fist full of deadly energy. Both of them flashed about like little lights in the sky. Kanako shut her eyes as she saw a bit of blood fly from Shadow's arm as Lycoris grazed his right hand that blocked his left shoulder. Shadow ran off in a split second, clutching his injured hand. Although Lycoris had only grazed in, the power she put into every blow was crushing. Just a second after that, Lycoris appeared behind him, once again, barely missing his back.

"No….no…make it stop!! Someone please stop them, I don't want to loose either of them! But…I know only one person can come out of this battle alive…." Kanako thought as she still shivered against Yue's chest.

Yue, obviously noticing her panic, held her tighter.

"If it really hurts you so much, you don't have to watch. Calm down. I'm here and everything will be alright soon…." Yue said as he stroked her head softly, although he too had doubts on who would liver through this.

Amy looked back at her panicking daughter, and then at baby Lycoris, who had fallen asleep of exaughstion.

"I wanna believe this can be resolved. Please, Shadow. With this child I'm holding now, I want you to be the one to make it out alive. Please find a way to subdue her, and we'll be able to go back, and raise her right. I promise you that if you make it out alive, we can make this future better." Amy thought as she held the poor baby with her gentle motherly grace.

Shadow felt himself wearing out to empty. It was seemingly imposable to win this battle. Lycoris seemed to be using no strength at all. Shadow had already managed to injure himself three times, and not even landed one small hit on her. She was just inhumanly strong now. There seemed to be no way. Shadow tried taking deep breaths, but he was well aware he was stretching his limits. He was pretty sure he had used chaos control almost a million times today. Amy, who although stood far away knew well Shadow was almost finished. She bit her lip in frustration.

"No…please let him live…plea-…" she suddenly stopped her thoughts when she noticed Shadow was quickly struck in the left side of his face. The impact sent him flying to the nearby stone wall.

Amy's widened eyes followed where he had so quickly skidded across the massive space. Yue felt Kanako starting to break out into a cold sweat, her breaths were now long drawn out. She looked out pitifully as Lycoris appeared before Shadow. Lowering her head, she looked back to Yue.

"Y- Yue…..do you still have…that?" she shakily asked.

Yue, puzzled for a moment, suddenly realized what she meant.

"Yeah. Go ahead and take it…..please…be careful." he said solemnly as he released her, and she reached into his right pocket.

Shadow looked up to the berserk Lycoris weakly, suffering from the massive impact her last punch had just had on him. He couldn't even feel the side of his face where she had so brutally punched.

"…..I guess you win then. Your family never meant anything to you?...ha…..you really are….too much like I used to be." Shadow murmured as Lycoris raised a fist at him, collecting powerful energy from her body, and pulling it into the attack she was creating.

"Say goodbye." Lycoris whispered as she threw her fist down.

Shadow waited for the impact of death, but for some reason, it never came. He just felt something warm hit his face. As he opened his eyes, he then gasped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I WILL NOW GO TO SLEEP. LOL I CLIFF HANG YOU PEOPLE FOR KICKS.


	16. Chapter 16

Bundles of Joy (chapter 16)

Amy stood silently. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. In fact, no one believed it. Only Yue remained calm from the sidelines. His golden eyes averted sadly to the ground. He knew it was bound to happen. He never had expected it to be done by Kanako though. Only when she asked for what he had in his jacket pocket did he finally realize. What Kanako had asked for was her father's gun. After Shadow died along with Amy when Lycoris had killed them in the future, Kanako had asked Yue to keep his gun for her, only to use when the time was right. For a year, Yue had kept the gun close to him, and never used it. Now that cycle was utterly broken. Kanako had shot Lycoris before her fist could even slam her fist anywhere near Shadow. Tears rolled down her face as she held the gun tightly, her hands shaking so much it was hard to see how she could have gotten anywhere near the perfect shot she had gotten. it only proved she had inherited gun talents from her father as well. Lycoris dropped on her knees before Shadow, the energy that had given her strength to fight had rapidly dispersed. She turned slightly to face her younger sister.

"….y-you…..Kana…ko….." She stopped mid sentence, her lips from to a sad smile.

"….your aim is as good as dad's was….." as she said this, she fell backwards, caught by Shadow's weak arm.

She seemed surprised to see how he, the one she had been trying to kill the most, could still try to help her. The whole group ran around to her, quickly as possible. Kanko walked slowly as she lowered the gun, dropping it on the ground behind her.

"…why…everybody….when IÙve killed so many….for the sake of a love that …I destroyed by my own two hands….why do you all…still…"

"Because, we love you. Everybody here wants to help you." Amy answered as small tears rolled down her cheeks.

"…mother….g-guys…..and…" Lycoris looked to Kanako, who stood in the back, her head bowed low.

"….thanks….nee-chan…." she said as she smiled once more, very weakly.

Kanako's head raised, shocked, tears running from her eyes like a torrential rain. She then closed her eyes.

"…It's been so long…since you said that to me…." she whispered.

Lycoris only nodded slightly. She reached weakly to the sky.

"I'm so sorry…….so….sorry….Shurei….I'm…so….ry….."

With that last sentence, Lycoris' hand dropped from it's position, her red eyes remained half opened, as if staring at something she could not reach. Shadow had seen this look so many times. She was gone. As Kanako broke down into sobbing, Yue consoling her quietly, the others huddled together. Shadow stared into the now foggy eyes of his lifeless daughter, who now resembled a broken doll. He saw where her gaze pointed, the skies above.

"….What is it that you see?" he wondered.

"How does it feel….the view of heaven as you lay dying?" Shadow wondered as he picked her up from her spot on the ground.

As Amy sat holding the still living baby Lycoris-

(INTERLUDE- Sorry if the Lycoris thing is complicated. There's normal future Lycoris who is now dead, and baby Lycoris of the present. Sorry for the interruption, just helping out!)

Baby Lycoris looked to her older counterpart, who laid soundlessly in Shadow's arms. Shadow reached to her eyelids, placing his hand over them to close her eyes.

"….you can be….at peace now." he said as he looked down at her, a blankly peaceful look on his face.

As Yue saw this, he turned to Kanako.

"….why not sing Lycoris' favorite song for her?...You're…the only one who can sing it….the song she and Shurei adored…." Yue suggested.

Kanko rubbed her eyes, looking back at him with an effort-filled smile. She then walked to Shadow, who still carried Lycoris, and placed a hand on her forehead.

"_Since youÙre heading alone to where this brightly shining wilderness sets into life_

_Now clinging to the strength of entangled fingers never letting go of your loneliness_

_I'm sure that a small light is buried, sunken beneath the darkness_

_A dream of a jewel, a distant slumber_

_The two of us search together at the bottom of the night"_

As Kanako's melodic voice echoed throughout, everyone began to cry softly, and it soon slipped their minds that they were still not entirely safe….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I love that song there that Kanako sang. It's the english translation of "Houseki" by Maria Innoe, it was the ending themesong for La Portriat de Petite Cossette. I love Cossette. Everybody thinks it's just creepy, but I love the sense of moral the story has, very deep and rich in the darkness of the world, I love the movie and the book, reccomending them to anybody who likes something a bit creepy, on the gothic side, and rich in detail. BTW I love to babble, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	17. Chapter 17

Bundles of Joy (chapter 17)

Kanako pulled out her black chaos emerald as Shadow began to burry the older Lycoris. They had wanted her to have a better grave, but they knew they couldn't carry her though the time warp. Shadow eyed the emerald curiously.

"…I want to burry this with her…" Kanako said as she handed the emerald to Shadow meekly.

"….I have…been meaning to ask about that…where did you get it…what is it even?" Shadow asked as he lifted it from her hands.

"…It….well….Lycoris had invented it. When she had begun to change for the worst, she started putting all her time into inventing this. It has most of the traits of an ordinary chaos emerald, but with a few additions, such as the ability to transform into weapons, and the ability to hide its presence. Lycoris had planned to use it for evil…but I stole it out of her lab outside the residential area…..and kept it hidden. I think she should have it back…..it is…rightfully hers…after all." Kanako said as she gripped the black emerald tightly in her hands.

"….then drop it with her. We need to get out of here quickly. She's the only one we really needed to take care of, because without her, Mephilis and Black Doom will have taken a hit to their ability to attack. We should leave now before they realize anything." Shadow said as he dug into the earth with his bare hands.

He had dug with Sonic and Amy, and had surprisingly dug hard and quickly enough to make a hole large enough. Yue stood with Kanako, watching Miyura put baby Lycoris to sleep.

After they had dropped in the black emerald and covered the older Lycoris in the grave, they stood together.

"So where now? Is there even an exit around here?" Miyura asked as she handed the baby over to Amy, who dusted off her hands.

"There is no escape anywhere without an emerald."

Everyone turned at the sudden voice, so see Mephilis standing on the dirt mound that was the older Lycoris' grave, with Black Doom beside him. Mephilis kicked away at the dirt beneath him.

"How useless. After all the time I stood by you, pretending to be the boy you yourself killed, you couldn't do the most simple thing!"

As he kicked away at the dirt, Kanako suddenly made an unearthly scream of anger, taking out Shadow's gun, about to shoot him to death. Yue grabbed her, forcing the gun out of her hands, letting it slam to the ground. Kanako caught her breath she glared intensely at Mephilis.

"HOW DARE YOU!!? HOW DARE YOU?!! GO TO HELL!!! DIE, DAMN YOU!! DIE!!!!" Kanko screamed as Yue held her back strongly.

"Stop it Kanako, you're going to hurt yourself if you try fighting!! Calm down! Kanako!!" Yue exclaimed he held her from breaking free.

Kanako clamed herself slowly, her frustration now coming out as tears.

Mephilis laughed as he watched Kanako breaking into tears as Yue held her calmly.

Shadow grit his teeth behind the two. His eyes glared with intensity.

"If I defeated you once, I can do it again Mephilis." he said as he stepped forward.

"oh? why are you so sure? The one thing Lycoris did manage to do was tear you down. Your energy is no more, but I would love to see you try!"

Black Doom summoned his army, as Mephilis charged strait at Shadow. Blocking him, Shadow proceeded to fight with him, as the others ran for some sort of safety. They ran out onto higher land surrounding the dark clearing. Kanako pulled out the gun, shooting the aliens that managed to make it uphill without getting torn down by Sonic.

"We're cornered!" Miyura exclaimed as she watched the aliens scrambling to climb up to them.

"I got them! Stay here guys!" Sonic said as he ran down to attack.

Amy held onto the baby, who was very distressed now.

"Mommy! It scary!" she cried as she held on desperately to her mother.

"Calm down, we'll make it! I promise!" Amy exclaimed reassuringly.

"No, it not that, there something down there!" the child exclaimed as she pointed to the mound where the older Lycoris had been buried.

Everyone who looked there saw something strange. A black light was shinning from the ground. After a few moments, the light dispersed, and from the ground, a hand reached up from within.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will uplaod soon again, sorry guys! My mom borrows my modem sometimes, because hers is all retarded for some reason.


	18. Chapter 18

Bundles of Joy (chapter 18 )

The hand reached up from the ground. Everyone stopped fighting. Everyone watched in either horror or amazement. Another hand reached up. its bloody fingers clutched a black emerald, which shone with dark energy. Kanako began to sweat as the hands gripped the ground and pulled up the body. She stared for what seemed like hours as what she thought was the corpse of her older sister, pull itself up to stand.

"….That's right…another power of the emerald that she was researching….that time…" Kanako thought as a memory came to her.

_(Flashback)_

"_No…damn it….it's all wrong!!" Lycoris cursed in her laboratory as she skimmed the pages of books._

"_Sis, what's wrong?"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_But what is it…."_

_Kanako gasped looking down at the papers. Questions scribbled onto notepads reading things like, reincarnation, resurrection, artificial life is all she can see all over the work table._

_(End flashback)_

All was silent, all eyes on her. Clutching her black emerald, she raised her head. She stared toward Mephilis, with a strange longing in her eyes. Suddenly she shivered, tripping onto her knees. She coughed up bits of blood onto the ground, and touched the wound in her heart. She looked to Mephilis as if begging for help. Mephilis suddenly felt a pang of guilt as he looked to her. He shook it away in his mind. He knew for sure he didn't love her, but you couldn't look and not be drawn in by someone like Lycoris. After all, she was beautiful. She walked to him, past those who fought, past Black Doom, past Shadow. She walked strait to Mephilis and suddenly held him. Taken aback, he shuddered.

"Lycoris…how?" he began, but somehow trailed off.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled, putting the hand that held the emerald onto his heart.

"I'm not going….without you. We'll go then…together!"

Before Mephilis could make a statement or question, he suddenly felt sharp pain. Looking down to Lycoris, he saw that she had amplified the false emerald's power, and run it through him.

The strangest thing was that instead of blood, he felt himself slowly, painlessly dissolving into white specks of light. The light spread from the wound, slowly swallowing him bit by bit.

"Lycoris, what the hell are you doing?!" he exclaimed just as he stopped to look down at her.

She too was dissolving.

"We're going to disappear. It will be like we never existed. Everything will be forgotten, erased. Everything will be normal once again. I'll never let you hurt anyone again. I who destroyed everything will be the one to make it right. I'll fall and I'll take you with me!"

Her sentence ended as they were covered in the bright white light, completely dissolving. Suddenly, the shards of light seemed to explode, sending itself throughout. No one saw anything but the light.

"_Thank you…my…family."_

Shadow woke up in the bedroom next to Amy. It's a new morning, and the sun shines through the white curtains. He got up, going into Lycoris' room. There was the baby, sound asleep in her bed, smiling as he held onto a pink teddy bear. He reached down to stroke her head. As he touched her head, he heard something in his mind.

"_Thank you….my…… family"_

Where had he heard that voice before? It sounded familiar, but very distant. He shrugged as he went to get coffee in the kitchen.

"…..I don't know who said it…or when…but…whoever you are….you're welcome." he thought as he looked out the window.

_(About sixteen years latter)_

Yue and Kanako stood in the station square park alone together. Both fidgeted uncomfortably as they sat next to each other.

They suddenly opened their mouths simultaneously.

"I LIKE YOU!!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

They then looked to each other, bushing with their eyes wide. After a few moments, Yue burst into uncontrollable laughter. They soon heard more laughing as Miyura, Shurei, and Lycoris popped out from behind the bushes.

"I told you we should've brought the camera Lycoris!" Shurei exclaimed though his laughs.

"True man, true!!" Miyura exclaimed in reply.

"Actually I did, see!?" Lycoris gave a toothy grin as she pulled out a Polaroid.

"ARGH!! SIS!!!" Kanako exclaimed waving fists in the air.

"To the internet! And beyond!!" Lycoris exclaimed as she then ran off.

"HEY!! SIS!!" Kanako then began to chase after her.

Everyone laughed at the crazy sister as they ran through the park.

"….you know, for some reason I feel we forgot something very important." Yue said to Shurei.

"Hah, what could be more important than this? Our lives we're living now…peacefully…thanks to love….life is one big bundle of joy."

"What are you, a philosopher?"

"Hey!"

_THE END_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sorry it ended funky. I swear I have no sense when it comes to this story. Well. This is the end, I hope you liked. Anyway, let me explain something. When Lycoris and mephilis started disolving and the light went everywhere, what Lycoris did was that she used the emerald to fix the distortions in time, and erase any proof that she, or mephilis existed. As for Black Doom, he just disapeared in the light too with all his aliens, and everthing became normal again. nobody has any memory of anything that happened. There is my lazy explanation, and now, I'm going to bed!

GOOD NIGHT AND THE END PEOPLE!!


End file.
